I miss Ziva
by puppypants
Summary: Ziva accepts an undercover case while she is in a serious relationship with McGee to take down a dirty NCIS agent
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a McGiva just a warning...not a Tiva

I do not own NCIS DISCLAIMER or any of its characters

Hope to produce about seven chapters...without a long wait

Reviews welcome

"I'm only using...'reasonable force'. I see nothing wrong with that."

McGee saw stars as the side of his head slammed into the brick wall for a third time. The side of his face felt warm and moist. They were down some vacant alley behind a dumpster and McGee had a sinking feeling they would not be noticed by any passersby willing to assist in his rescue.

The last thing he could remember was unlocking his car at the Navy yard. He must have been knocked unconscious then abducted. It had been daytime; how did anyone not see it?

"Hey, maybe you might want to ride the lightening? You really need to cooperate and stop resisting." McGee could hear the agent chuckle behind him. McGee remained in a total submissive state fearing he'd be shot if he didn't but didn't anticipate it was going to do him any good anyway. His vision began to darken as his knees buckled but was just lifted higher by his shirt collar as he was shoved into the wall while he leaned his body against it for support. The agent gripped his hands and pushed them high up behind his back clasping handcuffs over his wrists then twisted him so his back was now against the wall, banging and scraping his hands and arms against the scratchy brick.

"What waz...id I did...agin to be...arrested?" McGee's head rolled from side to side as he struggled to remain focused and conscious. He finally leaned his head back so it wouldn't fall forward anymore.

"Confiscating illegal arms from former police cases with intent to sell, ring any bells?"

"Huh?" The agent had himself a good laugh then drove his fist in McGee's stomach a few times causing McGee to double over fighting for air. The agent finally let McGee fall to the ground then followed with a few kicks to his stomache and chest.

McGee played dead and didn't feel far from it; it was incredibly easy given his current state of affairs. He was aware that the agents had walked away from his close proximity but stayed close enough that he could hear them discussing their next set of plans. He registered a new set of footsteps clicking closer, they were heels but he didn't dare open his eyes. A foot nudged his shoulder, rolling him to his back then rested on his chest.

"I thought we agreed he would not be involved, yet here he lies, beaten to within an inch of his life, no less."

"He was nosing around and-"

"What do you mean he was 'nosing around?' I do not believe you. You abducted him, didn't you? Then you beat him...I do not understand the reasoning-" McGee heard heavy, quick footsteps descend towards himself and the woman.

"Well, you don't need to understand. I'm running this show and I decided we needed a fall guy." Tim could hear the agent breathing heavy, full of anger, to the point he was almost hyperventilating. The woman became quiet and seemed to back down.

"Well, I don't understand how he could be any good to us unconscious-"  
"He's fine...just taking a breather." The agent stepped away. "John, get him in the van."

McGee felt hands grab his arms as he was dragged then thrown into the back of what must have been the van. He lay there motionless in a twisted state, uncomfortable with his arms losing feeling from being twisted under his back. He was finding it incredibly difficult to keep his eyes closed, he hated the vulnerability. He felt his ankles ziplocked together and a blindfold tied over his eyes. Damn! The door was shut with a loud bang. At least now he didn't have to fight the urge to open his eyes. Well...he still could listen. Don't ever underestimate the power of sound...he could hear his way to freedom...his world faded away from a million, bombarding, obscure thoughts as his jumbled brain gave up to a comforting dream state.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a McGiva, warning... I do not own NCIS or its characters DISCLAIMER

reviews welcome...and on with the show...

Three weeks earlier-

The sun was bright and the weather calm; a balmy 62 degrees, as Ziva and Tim walked towards the NCIS building from the parking lot discussing their previous night together.

"You have to admit that dog was one mean basketball player; he won the game!"

Ziva laughed at McGee's enthusiastic smile, "Just promise me I can pick the next movie, Muh-Gee."

"Will it have a dog in it? Or motorcycles? Guns? Even dragons are acceptable." McGee nodded.

"What? Are you ten?" Ziva squinted from the sun as she studied his face looking for signs of sincereity.

"Just as long there are no princesses or...kissing." Tim's face was scrunched up just from the thought of such an idea.

"Yep. You're ten."

Agents Angston and Bueller were walking nearby when one of them yelled a provactive remark towards Ziva. Tim wasted no time to spring into action, feeling himself lose his cool as he jumped towards them but Ziva was quicker and held him back with her hand on his chest.

"Please, honey. Do me a favor and do not respond."

"Ziva, they can't say that about you without any consequences."

"Muh-Gee it is okay. Just ignore them; they are joking. Please. I will go talk with them-"

"What? Why would you go do that? I've noticed you spending time with them, especially Angston and I don't understand. Why would you even consider talking to him after what he just said to you?"

"Really..he is only kidding. It is an outside joke."

"Inside. And, its not funny. Besides...why would you both have an outside...I mean, inside joke?"

"He lived in Tel Aviv for a while...we have something in common."

"Yeah, well, I have been to Afghanistan, just as Osama Bin Laden has and I have no desire to hangout with him."

"Muh-Gee. You've never been to Afghanistan."  
"I'm just making a point."

"Point well taken." Ziva turned in Angston's direction.

"No. I don't think the point was well-" She was not listening, so Tim gave up.

McGee sighed as he watched Ziva saunter over to where they stood, she seemed to joke with them saying something Tim could not make out. Angston was trouble since he transferred to the navy yard several months ago, then Bueller joined his lonely, pathetic club just magnifying their annoyance.

Tim had overheard that several sexual harrassment charges had been reported against Agent Angston besides the fact he had also, been written up numerous times for disrespectful conduct towards his senior field agent. Tim predicted his days were numbered at this rate and he couldn't wait to see him go. There was only so much the director would put up with before he sent him packing.

Tim stood for a moment shifting his balance from one foot to the other, watching them, waiting for Ziva. Angston said something to Ziva as he glared at Tim causing Tim to feel uncomfortable. Tim decided to continue into the building and leave Ziva behind, hating every second of his decision. He was confused with her behavior and wanted to disregard her actions and pretend they had never happened.

Tim suddenly became excited when he noticed that Ziva and himself were the only ones working at their desks in the bullpen. He remembered Tony saying something about lunch and Gibbs going to the lab to see Abby.

Ziva had been distracted much of the day so Tim thought now would be a good time to check in...catch up with each other. Tim worked his way in front of her desk but Ziva would not look up. He was hoping to gain her full attention but Ziva wasn't having it.

"Hi Ziva. Ziva? Zivers? Do you have any plans for tonight, Ziva? We could go out to dinner to that place you like-"  
"I am busy tonight, Tim. I will have to take a rain check." Tim fiddled with her stapler then dropped it onto the floor. Ziva would still not look up sending warning flags to Tim. She wouldn't even turn her eyes to look up at him.

Tim hesitated, studying her, "Is something wrong?"  
"No. Please do not worry, everything is fine. I am very busy...I need to take care of something tonight." Ziva looked at him giving him a quick smile then continued typing. and staring at the computer screen.

"Hmmff. Okay. If you're sure nothing is wrong. Because, you can talk to me about...anything."

"Muh-Gee. Really. It is fine. Please. Finish your reports so you are not here really late and can get some much needed sleep."

McGee was still worried but let it slide as he made his way back to his desk to complete his work. The weekend would be here soon, maybe they could spend some quality time together. He could bring her to the ballet she frequently asked about, they could eat at a nice restaurant. They could catch up on some good, ol' cuddlin'. McGee hated the thought of anything jepordizing their relationship so he vowed he would do what he could to keep her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday morning as McGee fumbled his way to his desk. He was late and exhausted, the circles under his swollen, droopy eyes, his disheveled hair and his rumpled clothes would confirm that evident to anyone.

Tony was finishing his breakfast tossing the used styrafoam container in his wastebasket as he looked up, "Probie...you don't look so good. Been hittin' the video games, again?" McGee actually detected some concern in Tony's voice and welcomed it.

McGee had not spoken to Ziva all weekend and was at a complete loss to why she was avoiding his phone calls. He had even stopped at her apartment and knocked but received no answer even though her mini Cooper was parked in the driveway. Tim wanted to believe she had been out jogging or walking to the park but deep down he knew that probably wasn't the case. McGee was at a loss to what could have happened between them, he had always did his best to keep the channels open for communication.

Their relationship had been a well-kept secret so he would be unable to discuss his confusion and hurt with anyone else. He hated feeling so anxious and depressed. It was just a few weeks ago they had been planning their futures together now she wouldn't even return his calls; this was not like Ziva and McGee was determined to figure out what went wrong.

McGee glanced over at Ziva's empty desk. "Did Ziva get in yet, Tony?"

"No. Looks like a rough weekend for everyone. I mean she has no excuse; with her sound-barrier breaking driving... there is no reason she should be late-"

"I'm sure she has a good reason, Tony." McGee glared at Tony, his eyebrows shifting.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you guys are always looking out for each other and covering each other's tracks but, Probie, you have to admit she's been kinda...distant for the last week or so. Something's up."

McGee kept his face directed towards the computer screen but his eyes gave away his doubt as he rolled them toward the ceiling unable to mask his corresponding confusion.

"See! You noticed it, too. I know that look." An accusatory finger was pointed towards McGee and McGee knew he was made. McGee did not want to satisfy Tony by verbally agreeing with him but he felt better knowing he wasn't the only one who was affected by her behavior.

"I gotta go see Abby." McGee jumped up from his desk then rounded the corner of the bullpen only to stop abruptly at the sight of Ziva talking in a distant corner to Agent Angston. McGee didn't bother to mask his hurt as his feet were unable to move, his eyes focused on Ziva's intimate movements, the way she smiled at Angston and placed her hand on his shoulder. They hadn't noticed him and they talked nose to nose, as if they were the only ones in the hallway. McGee felt sharp tears quickly making their way to the surface as his throat constricted and his heart ached. He slowly proceded to the lab wondering if his heart would stop beating so hard.

McGee dragged his feet as he exited the elevator, "Hey, Abs. Do you have the identity of the fingerprints taken from Petty Officer Jeneal's apartment yet?"

Abby turned from her computer and McGee saw her face drop. He knew he couldn't hide his unbearable misery from her.

"Tim? What happened?"

"Nothin-" Abby ran over and hugged him. He felt numb, unable to respond, feeling his body crumble in her embrace.

"Tim, honey. You're acting like your PS3 broke or Nutterbutters are going out of business. You can talk to me-"  
"Abs. That's just it, I can't talk about it. I'm sorry...but thanks for your concern-"

"What do you mean you can't talk to me about it? We're good friends; going way back to when you were just a wee probie. I'm the one you can thank for that tat on your back end-"

"I'll always hold you in highest regard in favor for that permanant tribute of honor towards my mother-"

"Does this have anything to do with Ziva?" Tim could feel his face turn fifty different shades of red. Did she know about their relationship?

Abby was talking to the air and didn't notice Tim blush. "I've noticed she has been hanging around with that...that... Angston. She seems different...like I don't know her anymore. What does she see in that guy? Personally...he gives me the creeps."

"Really? I haven't noticed-"  
"If you ask me I'd say she's working undercover-"  
McGee could feel his anxiety magically dissapate. "That's it! It has to be."

"What's it?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Abby brushed him off.

But McGee's happiness quickly diminished when he realized Ziva had not informed him...but, of course she was under strict policy not to... But he felt hurt she didn't anyway...but, she had no choice. McGee carried his attention over to the pile of balistics that needed processing as he thought over the assumption that Abby had planted in his mind. Now McGee worried for Ziva's safety. How was he going to play this out? It would look more unbelievable if he stopped paying any kind of attention to her. From what McGee assumed people saw them as close friends. What was his role in all this? Would she discuss it with him if he asked? She knew she could trust him...

"McGee, how about lunch?" McGee subconsciously heard a question from Abby but she seemed a million miles away as his thoughts churned. A sharp nudge to his shoulder broke him from his trance, "McGee?"

McGee turned to Abby with a distant look in his eyes. "Huh?"

"You. Me. Lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

"But you have to actually be there."  
"Huh?"

"Exactly. No more, huhs. Our conversations will consist of actual words containing more than three letters from now on. " McGee was puzzled but slowly caught on as he caught up to the point she was trying to get across to him.

"Don't worry, Abs. Just...do you have an extra Caf-Pow?" Abby smirked handing over one of her big ice-filled cups equipped with straw. "Do I have extra? Tah. You're funny, McGee. Like you have to ask?"


	4. Chapter 4

McGee decided to slip into the break room to grab a quick snack before heading over to Bethesda hospital with Tony to interview a victim that awakened after three days from a concussion. Tim stepped back spontaneously when he saw Agent Angston talking to Jody from Receiving in front of one of the vending machines. He yearned for the uncomplicated route; turning aboutface and leaving but they had already spotted him. He looked down as he walked towards a different vending machine farther down the wall doing his best to ignore them, well, Angston in particular. He pulled a wrinkled dollar bill from his front pocket and smoothed it over the corner of the machine so it would be easily accepted through the automatic slot.

Tim selected an item going with a candy bar for a change then discreetly glanced over watching Angston as he leaned his hand on the glass of the vending machine with his face inches from Jody's whispering close to her ear. Jody's face was pinched and nervous as she stared at the glass rubbing her ear frequently as if to wave away a buzzing mosquito. She obviously was doing her best to ignore him but Angston was persistent as he leaned in closer trying to gain her attention then placing his hand on her shoulder to manipulate her body to face him. McGee morally knew he could no longer ignore Angston's obstinance towards Jody. Besides, McGee considered Jody a friend, she was a nice person who didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"What was that, that you want to do? You know, all I wanted was a snack to subsitute the lunch that I missed; I'm really not interested in starting any kind of relationship-"

"I don't want to start a relationship-" explained Angston.  
"Well..with the ideas you have for the evening I think you do. So, I don't know just what kind of woman you think I am-"

McGee scratched the back of his head, "Hey, Jody, is there a problem over there you might need help with?"  
Tim jumped from the speed Anston rushed him, "No! There's no problem! Because, this ain't none of your business, computer geek." Angston turned to McGee, his nostrils flaring, his eyes bugged out.  
"There is if Jody feels threatened in any way-"

"Who do you think you are...some kind of knight in shining armor?" Angston jabbed his finger in McGee's chest while waving his hands around for drama. "Just waltz right in and save the day?" His face was a beet red as veins pulsed in his neck. McGee realized he was holding his breathe, had never seen anyone so angry before in his life. McGee knew his confidence couldn't waver as this would surely come to blows, shortly.

"Hey! If you're going to stand there...and... harrass someone I'm going to do or say something about it!"

Angston moved closer to McGee getting in his face. McGee swallowed hard but would not budge as he stared back, Angston was a few inches taller than him and outweighed him by at least twenty pounds.

"Hey, guys? Please, just drop it. I don't want any trouble started over me. Okay?"

Angston gave McGee a violent shove almost knocking him over but the vending machine stopped him from falling. Tony had just walked into the room to see McGee hit the glass.

"Hey!" Tony ran over grabbing Angston's arm turning him around to mandate his attention. Angston impulsively drew back his arm then punched Tony in the face.

"Tony!" yelled McGee as he ran to him.

Tony was stunned and fell back almost landing on the floor before Tim managed to catch him so he didn't go down.

"Here. I gotchya. Can you stand?" Tony swayed then managed to stay on his feet as he collected his bearings.

All three watched as Angston stomped out of the room in an exagerated huff.

Tony was holding his bloody nose looking a Tim in shock. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Mr. Dinozzo-"

"Its Tony."

"Tommy, I never meant-"

"McGee corrected her, "No. Tony."

"She can be hard of hearing." Tim whispered in Tony's ear.

"Tony. I can't believe he did that to you. He was coming on to me...in the breakroom of all places...in the middle of the day... he just couldn't take a hint until Tim stepped in and said something...he went all ballistic!"

"Tony, hey, I'm sorry you got involved in that-"

Tony patted McGee's shoulder, "Hey...its okay. Bad timing."  
Jody had her hand on Tony's arm looking up into his face to get a better look at his nose.

"Oh my! That looks horrible!"

"Gee. Thanks. But no problem. I ALWAYS get punched in the nose. I was due for the annual nose-punching."

"Huh?" Jody asked.

"Nvere mind. Long story."

"Well, let me get you some ice-" Jody pleaded.

"Nah, I'll just walk him up to Ducky's." explained Tim.

Tim placed his hand on Tony's shoulder to lead him to Ducky's but Jody stood in front of him letting out a big sigh, "Thanks, Tim, I'm sorry you got caught up in that. I hope he didn't hurt you ."

Tim ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Nah. I'm good." Waving it off. "Just promise me you'll steer clear of him."  
"No problem there, I assure you. Thanks for standing up for me. I don't think a man has ever done something like that for me before." Jody placed her hand on McGee's arm stepping closer to look into his gentle eyes. "I really appreciate it."

McGee blushed. "Its okay, really." McGee and Tony started to Autopsy.

"Thanks, again, Tommy."

"Its Tony." Tony said under his breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Spoilers from Borderland Season 8 but I've changed it. Sorry all you Mcabby fans but this is a McGiva. Don't even get me started on how Abby treated poor Timmy in Borderland. First, he is willing to sacrifice the jeopordy of his own life to save Abby and her students...then she leaves him for the night when she realizes he's going to be sick. How could she? I know, its the writers fault and I have nothing against Abby, she's a great character...but give me something McAbbsters to justify this.

I do not own NCIS or any of its characters and make absolutely no money writing these ff.

Reviews help if you think of it...

Tim walked the route to the park with Jethro in the lead. The day was gorgeous, breezy with mild temperatures. Jethro was familiar with the path they were taking tugging on his leash, his big flapping tongue wagging from the side of his drooling, slobbering mouth; he was almost as excited as Tim.

"You know, Jethro. I'm glad I don't act like you when I'm excited. I can hide it better...ya big weirdo." Tim was huffing from the exertion to keep Jethro by his side as he pulled with incredible strength.

Ziva had called him and asked him to meet her at the park. It had been a couple weeks since they had been able to spend some quality time together due to Ziva's "project." Ziva had basically fessed up...without telling him...that she was undercover. Tim had felt better once he was able to rein in his emotions thanks to her expertise in calming him down and assuring him, as far as being a couple, they were fine. He felt a sort of relief but hated the fact she had to deal with Angston, excessively.

They neared the border of the park as Tim scanned the people freely enjoying the weather. Jethro's abrupt tail wagging and jumping alerted Tim to Ziva's whereabouts. Tim couldn't contain an unbridled smile that spread across his face when she spotted him. She was exceptionally beautiful; her hair was down, its red highlights shining in the sun. A passing breeze moved some strands across her face as she moved them away with a slow, careful touch revealing a gentle, warm smile. Tim blinked a tear from his eye. It was true he saw her everyday at work but a time like this was special and theirs' alone, this was where they could be themselves and not have to conceal the feelings they had for each other, well... almost. He had to force himself to remember there was a possibility they were being observed.

Tim broke into a jog then stopped abruptly remembering he shouldn't kiss her, he didn't want to take any chances jeopardizing her cover. He knew it best to continue the friendly relationship front everyone expected of them.

"Hi, Tim."

"Hi sweet cheeks." Jethro jumped and whined as Tim held his leash with firm restraint. Ziva crouched down to run her hands through the thick, wiry fur over Jethro's neck, talking to the dog like a long, lost friend.

"Oh...I've missed you. Who's my cutie pie? Huh?" Jethro woofed in Ziva's direction on cue. "How's my boy, huh? How's my baby boy?"

"Oh, I'm good...developing a scratchy throat, but, its probably just allergies. Oh, you mean the dog? Well, he misses you tremendously. Whines and cries all night because the bed is half empty and cold...and big. Yes. Very, very big."

Ziva giggled. "You know...I could do without the guilt trip not to mention the melodrama." Ziva placed her hands on her hips then huffed with a smirk.

"I'm sorry. I can be inmature at times." McGee mumbled. Ziva nodded in agreement then frowned and began to walk slowly, Tim following.  
Tim studied Ziva's face, which was distracted and pensive. "Are you okay, Ziva?"

"Let's just say I am concerned for your safety-"  
"My safety?" Tim was incredulous. "Let's not forget you-"

"Tim, he really dislikes you...he is not playing with a full case of beer."  
"I think its suppose to be six pack but in this case that works fine. Does this have something to do with the breakroom incident?"  
"I'm sure that didn't help. I am worried...it feels like I am missing something. I want you to promise me you will be careful. Watch your back side, yes?"

"Yeah, but I'd much rather watch your's." McGee shifted his eyebrows up and down with a crafty grin and Ziva gave him a heavy backhand to his stomach knocking the air out of him. He rubbed his stomach resorting to the fact she was trying to get her point across so he would oblige her in order to eliminate her worry, the last thing he wanted would her to be distracted.

"I don't know Ziva. Every since Gibbs' father's store was attacked, we've all been in a fair amount of danger. We're all on high alert as it is. I'm good."

Tim knew Ziva understood what he was talking about. Ever since Alejandro Rivera visited Abby then asked her to speak at their law enforcement symposium in Benito Juarez, Mexico with yours truly as her appointed escort, trouble with the Reynosa drug cartel had been escalating over the last few months. Some employees close to Gibbs had even been appointed protection detail.

Flashback-A few months ago

Standing on a peak overlooking the valley of Benito Juarez, Mexico, the strong sun shown down increasing the intensity of the dry air as Tim stood next to Abby while she addressed her class about the twenty-year-old cold case clues she was processing along with Tim's input. Their attention was drawn to an old abandoned pickup truck that had belonged to a drug dealer, Pedro Hernandez. They were facing the side of the truck that had a bullet hole in the glass of the driver's side door. "Due to the evidence I see here this police report was wrong. Mr. Hernandez was not shot pointblank." declared Abby to her students.

They all heard a truck approach from a distance driving closer becoming visible stirring up dust as it rounded the corner to their position. Dark, unshaven, burly men wearing visor hats and torn clothes standing in the bed of the truck had assault rifles trained on Tim and Abby. A strong feeling of dread washed over Tim, this could not be good. How could he possibly protect these people? The men jumped from the truck keeping their rifles aimed towards Tim and Abby as a young woman exited the confinements of the truck confidently walking towards them.

"You are trespassing." The slender woman was attractive, long, thick chestnut hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were strong, big and brown noticed Tim as she neared them. She wore boots very similiar to Abby's.

"This is public property-" answered Abby.  
"We were just leaving." Tim wanted no confrontation with the woman and her accompanying group.

"Actually, no, you are not. Line up!" Tim turned to Abby, worry etching lines in his face. Abby's students frantically hustled about as they all lined up trembling. "This is probably a good time to start praying." she proposed to Tim. Tim could feel sweat run down his back as his heart hammered against his heaving chest.

Tim moved his open hands downward in attempts to project humility and sincerity, his voice cracking. "Could we just slow down here for a second?"  
"Sorry, I have lunch plans." The mild-mannered woman stepped closer, as if intrigued with Tim's meager means of safeguarding their group. "Okay, maybe I won't kill you. Maybe I will take you hostage instead. See how much you are worth."

"My name is, Timothy McGee and I am a United States federal agent. I'm worth a lot to them, okay?" She reached out to accept the identification he was offering her. "Now just let them go and keep me." Tim's words were strained knowing the amount of danger they were all in. The media had made it very evident of the reputation the drug cartel owned of shooting masses of innocent people who might in any way interfere with their drug trafficking operations.

"You are a brave man, Timothy McGee. Do you know who I am?" She threw the identification back to Tim as he caught it.

"No."

"My name is Paloma Reynosa-"

"As in Reynosa cartel."

"I prefer to think of it as the family business." She smiled smugly, knowing her name was well known and powerful. "What is an NCIS agent doing so far from home?"  
"He's my escort. I'm teaching a forensics class." answered Abby.

When Reynosa realized Abby had reopened the cold case of Pedro Hernandez, her own father, she agreed to let them go in hopes Abby would solve the case and make the findings public.

End of Flashback-

"Well, then you're in double danger then."

"The worst kind-"

"Muh-Gee! What do I have to do to make you take me seriously?"

"Well... you're in double danger, too."

Let's just say I can't wait till my school project is complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I don't own anyone at NCIS or the establishment.

Sorry for switching McGee's name to Tim, McGee, Timmy... so much. This guy has WAY, too many names.

Reviews welcome; constructive, positive or useful...but, please not mean. (Haven't had any mean ones yet, so am thankful)

Ziva had changed into her pajamas happy to spend the night on the couch in front of the television. Her undercover assignment was getting to her, the repercussions of being reticent were having an ill-effect that was draining her emotionally. Getting closer to Angston and spending all her extra time away from the office with him instead of spending it with McGee just confirmed her feelings more for him.

Vance was informed from Angston's previous superiors that he was involved in arms dealing, selling firearms confiscated from previous cases. But Ziva began to surmise he could be involved in much more from overhearing numerous phone conversations he had, had in presence.

Angston had asked Ziva if her and McGee were an item but she explained they were nothing serious. She explained, he was too sweet and good for an ex-Mossad agent as herself. Initially, Ziva had worried about the possibility of the expectancy from Angston desiring her sexually but Vance had assured her that Angston was a homosexual which was confusing regarding the multiple reports of sexual harrasment towards women, against him. Vance explained, "...it would seem he displays signs of a homophobic homosexual." Interesting. Vance had no way of explaining the obsudity of the whole dilemma so Ziva was just thankful she wouldn't be in that predicament, otherwise she would never have considered accepting the case.

Circumstances from the case were eating away at her. She thought back to the day McGee had tried to talk to her in the bullpen when they were alone at her desk. She struggled over the thought of making any kind of eye contact with him, knowing his dependable vulnerability and kindness would just break her guard..and her heart. The one moment she finally did allow herself to look at him...those eyes; it was unbearable.

Oh, and she didn't even want to think of the feelings that overwhelmed her the week after that when she had seen him and Abby together at lunch; a feeling of jealousy seemed to errupt from deep inside her like an ugly, green monster that she had never thought she would ever experience. She seriously wished she had denied the case at this point. If only she had thought it through better before agreeing to it. But, fessing up: silently, to him and their time together in the park had calmed her agitation to a low hum.

Deep down, Angston repulsed Ziva, acting as if he were a ladie's man; a badass. The idea of a corrupt agent in NCIS was distastful and Ziva wanted nothing more than to reveal his infractions and eliminate him from the agency. Ziva was optimistic the case would be concluded soon since Angston was in the process of managing another deal within the next few days. Ziva just hoped it would go according to plan to finally nail this nutjob and be able to send him away for a long time. She had a life to get back to, a boyfriend that she missed, dearly.

There was a knock at the door interrupting her deep train of thought. She hopped off the couch scooting over her living room carpeting to peer through the peephole seeing Angston looking around himself nervously.

Ziva quickly opened the door pulling him inside smelling alcohol on his breathe. "I thought we agreed we would not make any social calls to each other's place of residence?"

"Ah, what's the big deal?" Angston shrugged his jacket back to its original place over his shoulders after Ziva had mistakingly yanked it down.  
Ziva closed her door. "You make me nervous...you tend to be...sloppy at times."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. Its not like anybody followed me-"  
"Why are you here?"

"Hey, what kind of welcome is that? I wanted to see you...spend some time with you. Do you have any beer?"

Ziva walked to her kitchen as Angston followed. "Is that why you are here?" She reached into her frige and pulled two bottles out.  
Angston reached for his and twisted off the cap. "Well, I really wanted to discuss the exchange with you. The abandoned warehouse on Birchwood was okayed by Bueller-"  
"As I assured you." Ziva had a hand on her hip as she gulped a fair amount from the bottle relishing the frosty liquid as it flowed down her throat.

"Well...I just wanted to be sure it was cleared." He stifled a burp with his fist. "And, I wanted to run something by you, I'm not sure you'll like it-"

"Yesss?"

"I wanted to include that, McGee guy your friends with. He would make a good fall guy...or hostage, even."  
"Why would we need a fall guy or even a hostage?"

"Well, for one. I don't like the guy, I don't know why you hang out with him and he'd be perfect if we need one-" Angston started to pace in front of her, swallowing his drink with gusto.

"I do not agree with one thing you have just said. I say we do not involve him and just leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this-"

"Come on he's so squeaky clean, too clean. No one is that good. He would be perfect."

"This should run smooth. We will not need a fall guy! Why, have you set him up?" Agitation was growing in Ziva's chest and she was having a difficult time concealing it as her hands began to shake. She drank more beer to keep her closer; visible hand moving for distraction.

"No, not yet...whatever. But I think we should have him for back up. You just never know what could happen at these kinds of things. I used to be a boy scout you know. And what's their motto?"

"Yeah. And don't they hang out with Smokey the bear. I believe his motto is never play with matches."

"Yeah. You're really funny..."  
Ziva felt as if she were talking to a wall. "And then what will you do with him if we don't need him?"

"We could just leave him there, it would be like... forever, before he would be found, its an abandoned warehouse."

"You just want to take him out...you don't even have a reason. When I agreed to join your weapons negotiations ring I did not agree to also be involved in murder."

"All right, all right. Don't get so touchy. I just figured with your background you wouldn't mind so much-"

"Let's get something straight. I am not a cold-blooded killer. I am in this just for the money that I so desperately need. I set up the warehouse for the exchange and covered the confiscated ballistics locker to insure the time we need to sell the goods. I will not partake in the murder of a person...you don't like that has nothing to do with this."

Angston huffed, then finished off his beer and placing the empty glass on her table. "I'll think about it."

"Does this have something to do with what happened in the break room?"  
Angston bolted forward into Ziva's face then pushed her up against a wall grabbing her shirt with angry fists. "How did you hear about that? Did he tell you?"

Ziva's heart rate increased as she was not readily armed for a confrontation. She felt pain from his forceful hands on her upper chest, constricting her breathing. "No. He did not tell me. But something like that gets around."

"I don't know what you heard, but he had no right intruding into my and... what's her name's conversation."

"All I heard was that you were mad at him...something about another girl. I don't know what. I don't like to listen to gossip. It always gets...tangled in the wires."  
"Huh? I have no idea what you just said."  
"Sorry, I tend to mess up my idioms." She emotionally found a spark of humor that she inwardly held onto to as comforting support knowing McGee was always patient with her mistakes in the American language.

Angston puffed, his hair rising from his breathe. "I gotta go." Angston started towards the door but then turned and pointed to Ziva. "This is my deal, my rules." He left slamming the door.

Ziva immediately ran to call Vance on her burn phone to update him then to call McGee.


	7. Chapter 7

Continued from Chapter 1 (so, you might want to read Chapter one, again.)

Ziva received a call from Angston on her cell to meet him in the alley between Washington and Jeffereson avenue; it was time. She was caught offguard and quickly dialed Vance on her burn phone. She drove there in her usual manner, not wasting any time, pulling in next to a banged up, white van then walked over to the other side finding Angston and Bueller in a heated conversation next to a man lying on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat as she instantly knew the injured man... Tim was bound and beaten and completely still; she concentrated, trying to make out if he was still breathing. It took every ounce of control to suppress the need to collapse to her knees and hold him, tending to his injuries. But instead she placed her spike-heeled shoe on his chest with a display of dominance and indifference supporting her role. She could sense Tim's chest relax under her foot as he recognized her voice and she felt slightly alleviated that she could ease a small amount of his fear. One side of his face was already swelling and blood was staining the asphalt beneathr him.

Her mind whirred with ways she would keep him safe through all this, because, so far she was batting zero. She should have made him seek protection in a safe house or something to that affect...but it was too late to dwell on shouldas. She had to keep sharp if they were going to survive this mission.

Once they had laid Tim into the back of the van she climbed into the front passenger side trying to steal a glance at McGee in the rearview mirror hoping Bueller who was seated next to him wouldn't cause him anymore harm. She was worried of the amount of blood trailing down the side of his bruised face. The cases of stolen artillery were stacked behind both of them and Angston was driving, his eyes fixed to the road.

"Wait! Why are you turning down this road? This is not the-"  
"John." Angston motioned to Bueller alerting Ziva into action, turning, then, slamming a fist into his face. Bueller flew backwards falling as the van quickly turned. Angston reached over to grab her wrist but Ziva deflected it, grasping his while simultaneously drawing her SIG and pressing it under his chin.

"You sure you want to do that?" Angston indicated with a nod towards Bueller who held an unconscious Tim by his arm with a gun pressed against his bleeding temple. Ziva didn't even hesitate as she raised her arms dropping her SIG as Bueller then dropped McGee as he fell landing in a heap back down to the floor while grabbing Ziva by the arm pulling her into the back of the van. He handcuffed her hands behind her back then frisked her taking her cell, wire (that was taped to her chest) and weapons then throwing them out the window.

She stared at Bueller with disgust,"What are you his ape boy, doing everything you're told?"

Bueller looked at Ziva with confusion. "Huh?"

"Don't pay any attention to her, John. Her english ain't too good."

Okay, things were getting worse by the minute. "What are you up to Angston? What is going on?"

"We have a change of plans, honey...another deal came along that I liked much better. Better money."

"Well...? Care to fill me in?"  
"Let's just say it's a surprise." Ziva's blood was boiling wishing she could smack the cocksure grin off his prissy face. With no windows in the back and unable to see anything through the front windshield from her low angle she had no clue to where they were headed. She decided to lay down next to Tim, guarding him any way she could. The blindfold was still in place so she took a chance by trying to nudge it upward with her forhead.

"Hey!" motioned Bueller.

"Oh..what does it matter? He is out out cold." Ziva managed to move it up enough to reveal his closed eyes. She felt hopeful when his eyes attempted to open squinting from the light.

"Muh-Gee?"

"Hey! Shut up!" Tim looked in Bueller's direction then at Ziva confused as he tried to understand where they were and why Ziva and himself were lying together; both bound.

"Ziva?"

"Hey!" Bueller shoved McGee with his foot. Ziva could see Tim's mind work as the memories came back to him while searching Ziva's concerned look. His expression fell into shame as he slowly looked away. She wanted to reassure him but did not want to push her luck with Bueller. She squirmed so he would return his gaze as she gave him a confident smile. A tear ran down his cheek as Ziva could feel vengeful anger build in her gut, threatening to overcome her control. She sighed as she fixated on Tim, hoping to convey her admiration she had for him. Ziva inched forward and rubbed her forehead over his as a loving gesture. When she pulled back his eyes were closed but he was wearing a huge grin, despite his level of pain.

"I knew you guys had a thing going. My good buddy, John, back there didn't believe me-"

"Well, DiNozzo told me he was gay-"  
"Yeah, well I told you, you were wrong. He doesn't have that radar thing going on." Ziva rolled her eyes with annoyance as she smirked at Tim.

"Yeah. You're really sharp, Angston." Tim sneered. "Probably most of the navy yard know we are-"  
"Except, DiNozzo...you know? Sometimes I don't think he's all that sharp-" chimed in Ziva.

"What? Is this some kind of family reunion? Quiet!"

They drove on, an hour more as Ziva kept vigilant over Tim. He fought his way in and out of consciousness as she snuggled her head against his shoulder for needed contact with him. The van began to bounce up and down as they drove onto, what must have been a dirt road. The van came to a crawl as Ziva could hear voices outside.

"Abierto la puerta!"

"La salida despacio!"

There were heavy thumps against the outside walss. As soon as the van came to a jerking halt all the doors flew open revealing men with heavy artillery aimed inside of the van. Ziva could see a ranch-styled house behind them. They were roughly hauled out by the men that were guarding the ranch. Tim's ankles were freed as he had trouble standing, his head faced down. Some of the men began to unload the cases.

"Dentro!Ahora!"

Ziva struggled, though she knew it was useless. They were isolated, out in the middle of no where, surrounded by many men and many guns. She was beginning to worry that they were now captives of the Reynosa cartel.

Abierto la puerta-open door

La salida despacio-exit slowly

Dentro Ahora-inside now


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi guys, I had a guest review that reported my Spanish was wrong; so sorry. I used a Spanish dictionary but for some reason it was incorrect. I don't want it to be any indication of dishonor towards the language, in any way; it is a very beautiful language. So i'll just write according to what my dictionary states. If I'm wrong; sorry. Beware, some bad language Let's just say PG 13

They were lead into the house, men shoving them, unnecassarily manhandling them as Ziva watched Tim struggle to keep upright. They were all speaking Spanish so she was able to remain privy to their intentions.

"So, where is this, Reynosa chick? Is she inside guys? Is she single? Does she like burritos because I have some in the car we picked up from Taco Bell." Angston kept talking and asking questions to the men that were leading them into the house but no one answered, perhaps, Ziva figured, they were just simply ignoring him.

"Este el tipo deber dormir debajo un roca." (This guy must sleep under a rock.)

"Que un pendejo." (What an asshole.)

Bueller followed, looking awkward, realizing he had walked into something over his head.

They were lead into the kitchen then forced to descend the basement stairs. They entered a small room where there was a single bulb hanging, unlit, but existing light was shining through the small windows located directly underneath the ceiling. Ziva was shoved into a chair where she was tied, again, securely. Ziva watched as they recuffed McGee's hands above his head onto a pipe. He hung listlessly, his feet barely touching the dirt floor. Ziva felt her heart slam against her ribcage; their team had to be looking for them at this point. The one benefit was they were dealing with people too big for their britches; cocky. They were not worried about consequences of their arrogant actions because they never had to in the past. The men with guns trained on them left the room and had Angston and Bueller accompany them. Ziva started her attempts to free herself as she, in her mind, was fully armed. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the strong, steel chair and her body was even wrapped with rope holding her steadfast. She, happily, managed to dislodge her reliable paperclip from her sleeve to begin to unclasp her cuffs.

Muh-Gee?" Tim hung, oblivious to his surroundings. She did not like to see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Tim, honey!" Ziva whispered as loud as she could but was unable to wake him. She continued to finagle her paper clip into an untwisted form that would be conducive in the release of her handcuffs.

Tim mumbled, "Ziva? Where are you?"

"Tim, honey. I am over here. Look at me." Tim searched his surroundings, confused but quickly made eye contact with Ziva.

Ziva was rewarded with a big, dopey grin.

"Are you okay, Zeevs? What's the outlook baby... snoogums?"

"Well, I don't want to be a nervous Nellie; but it looks grim. But don't worry..I am well-equipped."

"Paperclip?"

Ziva acknowledged with a confident smirk.

"Good idiom, too. That's my girl."

Ziva winked at Tim.

The lonely, hanging light bulb lit then the door at the top of the stairs, creaked. Ziva could hear heels descend the stairs soon after Reynosa appeared. She cringed realizing her calculations were right; their prognosis was not good. Tim faked unconsciousness or maybe he really was, Ziva couldn't be sure.

"So, Ziva David; ex-mossad assassin. I have heard a many a tale of your capabilities. And, now I have the pleasure to finally meet you." Ziva stared at the floor ignoring her. "Estar de pie guarda!" (Stand guard!) Two goons that were flanking Reynosa scurried to Ziva's sides, as if on guard of her actions. They must have heard some flattering stories to be so cautious of her talents. She silently cursed as her paperclip finagling would have to seize. Reynosa roughly grabbed Ziva's cheeks with one hand as she forced her to look at her.

"Don't you have anything to say to me, Senora?"

"Why are we here? We have been no threat to your precious business. I'm sure you are well stocked in artillery and do not desperately need our small amount we have to offer. This must have something to do with the death of your father, does it not?"  
"Oh yes, Miss David, you are sharp. As I am sure you are very... how you say, nervous that you are our guests, as we are a very powerful family and can kill you without consequence."

Ziva's anger lost control realizing the irony of Reynosa's pathetic freedom from punishment. Ziva spit onto her hand, mentally laced with venom. Reynosa quickly backhanded her as McGee yelled out ZIva's name. Damn him, always the protective gentleman.

"Well, Mr. McGee." Reynosa started to walk towards McGee."I am so glad you could join us. When I heard you were associated with Angston I jumped to the chance to be able to spend more quality time with you. You don't know how many times I had wished I had taken you prisoner on that peak in Mexico."  
"Well...if that is the case, let her go and keep me."  
"Always the gentleman, Timothy." Reynosa stood in front of McGee, her tongue running slowly over her bottom lip. "Oh yes." She leaned over and grabbed the crotch of his jeans and kept her hand there momentarily, fondling. "We could have a fun time, me and you." McGee blushed and winced at the same time. McGee could see Ziva fidget, swearing he could detect a low, audible growl from her direction. McGee didn't second guess the knowledge that his well-trained ninja, sweetheart could take down Reynosa in a heartbeat. (And he wouldn't mind watching, either.)

"It is a shame Angston has already started what I had planned to do to you. There will be deductions taken from his commission." Reynosa then, grabbed McGee's shirt ripping it open as buttons flew. McGee gulped with big, incredulous eyes. "Oh, do not look so scared Timothy. You have eyes like a small el cachorro (puppy) who has gotten caught in the gargabe bin." Reynosa stepped closer and ran a slow trailing finger down his nervous, heaving chest. "I assure you Tim. I do many things that are considered bad but I do not bite. Unless you ask, of course."

Okay, Ziva had enough. This was the worst torture she could imagine. Oh, if she could get her hands on this...woman, no... barracuda; she would wish for-

"Reynosa. You seem like a rational woman. Please tell us why we're here?" Tim asked.

"I think you know. The concern your senior agent has tried to mask for the last few months...the bullet I gave your friend with the parasol-"  
"So, this is about your father, Reynosa? He has been gone for twenty years...twenty years, Reynosa. You have carried this anger...this hatred... far too long, don't you think? Believe me. Vengence will get you no where. Think what this is doing to you...your soul. Eating away... day after day."

Oh yeah, baby bring it on. Ziva sat there knowing McGee's boyish charms and feigned concern were strong enough to melt any woman's heart, anyone with motherly instincts fell instantly into any trap he would lay out. How could you not succomb to that innocent, little, boy charm.

Ziva noticed how Reynosa hesitated, a frown on her face as she studied McGee, unsure where he was going with his concern for her. Ziva could tell she was faultering.

"Hernandez. Begin the torture! I have had enough of this nonsense!"  
Oh, oh. Maybe she had miscalculated?

Tim's head turned left to right worried with what would happen next. One of the goons from Ziva's side came closer and backhanded Tim across the face. Tim had a smirk, like, that's all you got? The big man next sliced Tim's shirt off completely then grasped a billy club with a whip at the end from a deep pocket of his jeans. He started to whack Tim full force on his back, shoulders, chest and stomach finishing with violent whips from the swaying leather of the club. Tim grimaced, his head thrust back, his back arched, with each blow but did not cry out as tears ran down his face. Reynosa kept a close distance watching with sad, deligent eyes, her bottom lip trembling, then finally screamed, "Enough!" Tim hung listless as she neared him, his head downward, her hand stroking his cheek down to his chest and stomache. Tim blinked his eyes in confusion as he tried to lift his head and focus on Reynosa's face.

"Tim? Are you okay baby, ...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have ordered..."

"Dejar!" (Leave!)

Ziva couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She squirmed and worked the paperclip eager to end this charade. The guard instantly left her side at Reynosa's command. Ziva worked with deligence as she felt and heard faint clicks from the cuffs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hi! Here's the last chapter, thanks for reading!

Ziva was having a difficult time controlling her concern for Tim as she repeated his name to herself. "Tim, Tim, Tim, please." Tim hung from his restraints motionless, his eyes closed. Ziva was relieved she could see that he was breathing, she didn't know how much more abuse could he take. This was horrible. "My poor lil' Muh-Gee."

Reynosa rushed McGee, running her fingers through his disheveled hair, as she looked at his closed eyes, while grasping his face, begging. He was lifeless as she earnestly spoke soothingly to him. Ziva fumed, how dare she take over the job she, herself should be doing? She was the one who just ordered the torture be executed on him.

"Venir en el bebe. (Come on baby) Dejar me Ver aquellos bello verde el ojo (Let me see those beautiful green eyes) Open them up for me. I'm sorry, baby."

Ziva knew this was an opportunity to get out of this mess; she tried to control her anxious fingers as they manipulated the wire with percison. The clip slipped from her hand...damn! She cautiously; delicately felt on the seat of her chair behind her relieved to locate it then continued with her work. Tim was going to need immediate medical attention, she didn't know how bad he was. Plus, she had seen enough of Reynosa's slutty paws groping him while she was forced to sit there and watch. Ziva used every ounce of energy to muster restrain from saying something to the nasty wench.

Ziva watched Reynosa stand on the tips of her high heeled toes to reach and release Tim from his restraints. She pushed on Tim's chest so he was pressed against the wall behind him then unlocked one cuff as his arms dropped. He started to slide down the wall as Reynosa caught him under his arms, struggling to gently lay him on the floor as she cradled him, speaking in kind, motherly terms. Tim, still did not respond to her.

Reynosa, then recuffed his hands behind his back. "Sorry, baby but you're still my hostage. You and ninja girl, over there, are my tickets out of here. Oh, baby, you're so cold." Reynosa ran her hands over Tim's body, carressing, trying to warm him with gentle friction. Ziva was curious if steam was billowing from her flaring nostrils at this point. She could at least feel the heat rise to her face. Her anger was distracted when Reynosa's cellphone chirped.

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute." She closed her phone then brought her attention back to Tim. "I'll be right back, corazon (sweetheart). Reynosa carefully laid Tim down then retreated to the stairs. "I will deal with you when I get back!" Ziva smirked at Reynosa's threat. She had no idea.

"Tim! Tim? Answer me! Oh my gosh! Tim?"

Tim moaned. "Yeah, hun." Tim's head rolled from side to side, his eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry! That was horrible... are you okay sweetie? You took such a beating. I'm going to kick that pendejo's ass."

"You just asshole's ass-"

"I thought you didn't know spanish?"

"Who doesn't learn the swear words when you're a kid." McGee quietly chuckled then groaned. "Hey, I think that chick really digs me-"

"Yah think?"

"Oh come on , Zeevs. I'm kidding. I love only you."

"Well, I can assure you, I dig you more than el loco up there and don't even get me started on her. We will discuss all that later."

Ziva could see McGee roll his eyes. "So, how's the paperclip assignment coming?"

"Tim. Watching her grope you...it's getting me quite frazzled. But its close. Do you suppose Angston and Bueller are gone?"

"They probably paid them and sent them on their merry ways. Idiots. Vance will make sure they're located in no time. Reynosa must have had Gibbs contacted by now that they have us...locked up in here...now, Ziva I want you to promise me...whatever you do, get outta here, even if I can't-"

"McGee, that is not an option."

"But, I may have the upperhand with Reynosa, please promise me-"

Ziva sighed and would not look at Tim. "This is not something I want to discuss with you."

"Zeev-" Tim pleaded.

"McGee! Quiet! Or should I say...silenceio? Maybe you'll understand that word better?"

"Come on Zeevs don't be mad-" The door creaked open as forbidding clicks echoed through the room looming from the stairs growing louder. Tim, again feigned incoherancy. Reynosa walked quickly towards Tim and resumed her position kneeling next to him quietly speaking trying to wake him by patting his cheeks. Ziva silently gasped when she heard a click from her cuffs, waiting momentarily to see if Reynosa heard it, too. She carefully loosened the cuffs then removing them carefully watching Reynosa as she did so. Suddenly there was commotion filling the floor upstairs alerting Ziva of an opportunity of escape. Ziva could make out the determined words. "NCIS! Hands in the air!"

"Gibbs! Downstairs!" Ziva moved quickly as she struggled to stand with the chair still tied to one ankle and the ropes around her torso. Ziva growled thrusting her body causing the chair to loosen and fall to the floor. Reynosa began pulling McGee close to her chest as he was laid out in front of her then drew her weapon towards Ziva. Ziva dove behind the corner of the wall of the staircase as part of the wall obliterated above her head from a gunshot.

"Tim!" Ziva yelled.

Gibbs cautiously descended the stairs towards her, his gun drawn.

"Ziva, where's Tim?' Gibbs whispered as he handed Ziva his backup weapon.

"Reynosa is holding him." As she gestured past the corner. He's been beaten and is restrained." Another shot rang out as they ducked from impulse.

"No!" Ziva moved towards them, but Gibbs reached out holding Ziva back.

"Reynosa, there's no way out! Throw down your weapon!" Gibbs cautiously walked around the corner with Ziva following finding Reynosa with a gun to McGee's chest. Tim hung there like a rag doll.

"You kill him and you die." Ziva stood with her weapon drawn, exhibiting no fear. Ziva could see Reynosa's bottom lip tremble, as her hand holding the gun, weakened. She looked towards Gibbs her jaw then stiffening.

"You would be surprised what I would do to survive."  
"You will not kill him..throw down your weapon."

Reynosa positioned the aim of the gun towards Ziva. "But there's nothing stopping me from killing you!"  
Tim came alive as he pushed Reynosa with his back then they both fell backward, Tim falling on top of Reynosa. Two shots rang out as Ziva was pushed by Gibbs and she fell sideways.

Ziva was confused not knowing who fired the shots looking towards Tim as him and Reynosa both lay motionless.

"Tim!"

One week later

Ziva stood in the kitchen swaying her hips to the Israeli rock band she so loved. She threw a handful of chopped peppers into the pan as it sizzled, ferociously then took another sip of wine. She couldn't believe things were back to normal. Tim was out of the hospital after he spent a few nights of observation due to his concussion and broken ribs. Reynosa was behind bars along with Angston and Bueller. Ziva had spent every moment she could at the hospital watching over Tim and confirming everyone's suspitions of their love affair, even DiNozzo's.

A loud sneeze broke her happy revery as she quickly turned finding Tim holding his ribs as he covered his mouth, his arm in a sling.

"God bless you, sweetie. Did I wake you?" Ziva trotted to his side rubbing his back handing him a tissue.

"Nah, I had to get up and take some more meds."

"And how long had you been standing there watching me?" Ziva brushed his hair back studying his sleepy face.

"Not long enough-"  
"Not long enough for what?"

"I could stand there forever watching you dance."

"Oh my little Muh-Gee. " She pinched his cheek. She turned but he caught her spinning her back around to embracing her, looking into her eyes.

"Did I mention that I love you?" He bent licking his lips as he came closer to her face tilting his head.

"Only every minute." Ziva's hands reached up encircling his neck. "It is always in your eyes, whenever I look at you."


End file.
